Disconnector
|released = 16.0.0 |lethality = 65 (max) |rateoffire = 89 |capacity = 1 |mobility pc = 80 |cost = 510 335 (When on sale). |Level required = 2 |attribute = |theme = Code themed }} The is a Melee weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 update. Appearance It takes the appearance of a purple two-sided battle axe. It has a grey handle with a neon blue knob, and yellow linings up to the head of the weapon. At the eye (top of the axe), it has a 2x2 Rubik's cube which powers the weapon. Each blade features neon blue connectors as the body and a neon blue edge. When swung, the axe will launch a green projectile. Strategy It features high-end damage, with fast fire rate and decent mobility. Tips * Since it has an armor bonus, use this to gain free armor. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * It fires projectiles with travel time, meaning it is effective at short-medium range. * If engaging users at far distances, try compensating the distance over time by leading the target with your crosshairs. * The fast swing rate can output a considerable amount of projectiles, use this to keep melee charges at bay and to suppress enemies at long distances. * It has 901 rounds on use, meaning that you can treat this weapon as if it has infinite ammo. However, this is no longer the case as of later update, since you will have 30 rounds upon start. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Strafe while jumping to minimize the chances of getting hit. * Benefit from its low fire rate, since it allows you to dodge its projectiles easily. * Shotguns and weapons with area damage make quick work of users. * Avoid charging head on against users, instead flank around users. * Attack its users from behind while unsuspected. * Circle around its users so he will have a hard time aiming at you. * To counter a spammer, keep your distance while firing. * Rocket jump to avoid getting hit. * Rocket jump and finish off users with 1-2 shot weapons. Recommended Maps *Parkour City 3018 *Candy Land Equipment Setups *Have a fast firing weapon such as the Adamant Laser Cannon in case you miss, as this weapon has a rather low fire rate and a slow bullet travel time. *Have a flamethrower such as the Frozen Dragon to use as a melee, as this weapon takes up your melee slot, making you otherwise vincible to melee attackers. Trivia *It is the so far the most unique melee weapon since: **It does not feature any form melee-type attacks, despite being in the Melee section. **It fires projectiles similar to those in the Special section, such as the Laser Spear. **It has unlimited ammo, reminiscent to pre-8.0.0 wands and bows. **In the armory stats, it does not use "Attack Speed", instead listing as "Fire Rate" and also featuring a capacity of 1. **It is not allowed in Knife Party as it is ranged. *It is dropped by and used by the Cubota 2 Champion in the Cubota 2 level. *In the 16.5.0 update, they made this weapon having a limited amount of ammunition, dropping from 901 to 30 (being 30 times lesser than before). Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Pick-Ups Category:Minigame Items Category:Campaign Category:Single Shots Category:Trader's Van